When the Truth Comes Out
by bassempire
Summary: A newly married Chuck and Blair after being interrogated for Bart's death find out about Gossip Girl's idendity. How will they react, when one they thought could be trusted was the one person who had been spreading rumors about them all there life. Set in 6x10 at the police station. Missing scene one-shot CB


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? All copyright belong to there respective owners._

_Special tahnks to my Beta RayJ829!_

Chuck found himself in a strange place. This was both the happiest day of his life and the worst. His father had tried to kill him – twice - but he had also finally wed the love of his life.

After much heartbreak, missed opportunities, bad timing and games, they were finally married. It had been a strange thought to think that he was finally married, but one he would not trade for anything in his life. Blair was now his and he was hers.

However they still had to get out of this situation before they could start their life together - one that would be worth every second of his life - as husband and wife. It was something he had dreamed of ever since they started dating in high school.

Just as he was beginning to think about his future with Blair, a police detective came into the room. He looked like he was in his early 30's, wearing a Hugo Boss suit with a red tie.

"Hello Mr. Bass. I am Detective Montgomery. Can you tell me where you were between 8pm and midnight yesterday?"

Chuck sighed. "So the interrogation begins," he thought bitterly. Even beyond the grave, Bart had a habit of making him feel miserable. "I was making preparations to get married to Blair," he lied. Even though it had been his plan to marry Blair since the summer, they agreed they couldn't get married until after he had defeated Bart Bass, but he very well couldn't tell the detective that as it would seem suspicious and he just wanted to get out of there and start his life with his new wife. He had to tell a partial lie.

Damn Bart Bass, he thought bitterly, knowing that wherever he now was, Bart was winning and probably laughing at him. Chuck just wanted to put this chapter of his life behind him and move forward into the next one. One that included Blair in it.

The detective frowned at Chuck. "Then why where you at his event? You accused your own father of trying to kill you," he pointed out. He had a feeling the man they were interrogating was holding something back and he intended to find out just what it was.

"Look, I my hate my father after what he has done to me, but I would never murder him. I am not my father," Chuck bit back angrily. It hadn't been a lie - he wouldn't have killed his father intentionally, despite what he had done to him. All he ever wanted was his father's love and support, yet no matter how hard he tried, he knew he was never going to get it.

Bart Bass only cared about keeping power and wealth, even at the expense of his own son. And that fact made Chuck so angry. And after Bart had tried to kill him, he attempted to make it look like Chuck had lost his sanity before trying to kill him again.

He was damned if he was going to mourn his father's death. After he had lost Bart the first time he had become so lost and broken that he pushed away those he loved and it almost cost him everything that mattered most to him. This time he was not going to push Blair away - they were married now. He had every intention of getting through this with her and he knew they would become stronger because of it.

Given the fact his father had tried to murder him on the rooftop, why should he mourn him? If he hadn't gotten out of the way it could have been him. Better Bart than himself, he thought.

The detective grew impatient with Chuck. "First you accuse your father of trying to kill you and then you disappear without a trace after his death. Clearly you can see how that may appear suspicious Mr. Bass."

Just as the detective continued to push him further for information, Cyrus entered the room. "You don't have to talk to him without a lawyer present, Chuck – a lawyer who is me," he added. "My client has nothing to say to you," he said, hoping to get his step-daughter and son-in-law out of this situation and back home where they belonged.

"Why don't you help me understand? Why did Chuck accuse his own father of trying to murder him?" the detective continued to press him, hoping to get some answers that could close this case. "And why did he flee as soon as his death was known to the public? It seems a bit suspicious to me," he pointed out, growing impatient with his suspect.

"Do you have any proof that Chuck was on the rooftop from where Bart fell?" Cyrus asked the detective, knowing he had a point and that the detective would have no choice but to let him go.

"No," the detective confirmed frustrated. He knew his suspect's lawyer had a valid point, that with no proof he had to let him go.

"Then all the evidence you have is circumstantial," Cyrus explained to the detective.

The detective sighed in response, knowing his suspect's lawyer was right. Maybe soon enough he would find a lead that would allow him to question Chuck further, but for now he knew he had no other options but to let him leave. "You are free to go for now, Mr. Bass, but let me make myself clear: I still think there's something your holding back and if I find any more evidence that connects you to your father I will bring you in for more questioning," he promised, hoping something would pan out. "You can wait in the lobby while your lawyer signs your release forms and then you can leave."

Chuck sighed in relief. Finally this nightmare would end, he thought to himself. Now he only wanted to focus on his future with Blair. He would plan the perfect honeymoon for her and make this night up to her.

This night was supposed to be perfect for her - it was just as much her wedding day as it was his, he told himself, and he intended to make it up to her even if it took him the rest of his life. It was a price worth paying for his wife's happiness and that was all that mattered to him now.

Chuck got up and accompanied Cyrus to the waiting area who was preparing to get his release papers, doing the same for Blair as she was still being interrogated.

_**XOXO**_

Blair waited impatiently for this night to be over. She just wanted to get home to her new husband. God, how weird that sounded - Chuck was now her husband, however the thought excited her. It had taken years for them to finally get it right, but they finally did and she couldn't be happier.

It had felt like ages for them to finally get together for good, however this time they were in it for the long haul. No more missed opportunities, no more poor timing, just them, being there for each other, making it work this time and not giving up on each other.

She knew they would still have their disagreements, that they would argue, but as long as they were there for each other and didn't run away from each other like in the past then nothing would tear them apart.

A female detective had just entered the interrogation room. She was composed and confident when she spoke. "Mrs. Bass. Hi, I am Detective Bennett. Would you like a cup of coffee or maybe a glass of water before we begin?" she offered.

Blair knew what she was doing. She was trying to get her to trust her so that she would turn against her husband. Well that was not going to happen. She meant what she had told Chuck and Jack when they were on the run, that she would rather they torture her than betray Chuck. Besides they couldn't force her to testify against him, as she was now his wife. Spousal privilege meant they couldn't force her to testify against him and she had no intention of doing so.

She knew of this tactic - play nice and convince her that Chuck didn't have her best interest at heart and get her to betray him. Well that isn't going to happen, she told herself. She knew Chuck would never turn against her and she would never do that to him.

She had seen this tactic in the movies and on TV. Of course she knew that the situation they had gotten themselves in was very real, but there was no way she was going to turn against her husband and give power to this detective.

"No thanks," she replied, knowing that the interrogation would begin.

"Mrs. Bass, why don't you tell me about your relationship to your husband?" the detective inquired, hoping a casual approach would get Blair to open up to her.

"He is the love of my life and I am his. He is what matters to me and there is no way I would betray him, so you can save yourself the humiliation," she replied harshly. She just wished this night would end so she could get back to her new husband.

"Mrs. Bass, did you marry him because you love him or because of the situation he's in?" the detective probed, hoping to get the answers she was looking for.

"I married him because I want to be with him forever, so yes it's because I love him," Blair said, not liking what was being insinuated. It was as if they didn't believe she loved him, that their marriage was fake and only a means to get him out of trouble.

Well to hell with what they think, she told herself. She had spent her whole life worrying about what other people would think of her, always worrying about what her mother or society thought of her, but this time she was going to do what she wanted.

The only thing that mattered to her was that she and Chuck knew the truth about their marriage. She, Chuck, her friends and family knew the truth and she didn't care what society thought of their marriage. She couldn't wait to get out of there and start her future with Chuck.

"Mrs. Bass, why did you leave the scene with Mr. Bass?" the detective said sternly, getting straight to the point.

Just as the woman was about to grill Blair with more questions, her stepfather Cyrus had appeared to get her out of there, no doubt. Even though Blair didn't like Cyrus at first, she had grown to love him over the years. He had changed her mother and for that she would always be thankful for Cyrus. Ever since he became part of their lives, her mother had become less critical towards her and he always knew how to get through to her. He was also her biggest supporter - he always supported her through everything, treating her like he would his own daughter, like she was family. Plus he had always been very supportive of her and Chuck when others weren't.

Cyrus finally spoke to the detective. "Blair doesn't have to answer any of your questions. You can't force her to testify against her husband," he pointed out.

The detective sighed in response. "I may not be able to force her to testify," she agreed in annoyance as she just wanted a lead in this case. "But I hope she'll do the right thing and answer my questions. Look, Mrs. Bass, we're just trying to figure out what happened."

"Do you have proof that can link either of them to Bart's death?" Cyrus asked the detective, knowing that without proof they would have no choice but to drop the case. She would have to follow protocol or else she could lose her job.

"No," the detective confirmed.

"Then you have no reason to keep questioning her," he went on, knowing he was getting through to her. "Now you will release both her and Mr. Bass and I'll have the release forms signed."

The detective sighed in annoyance and knew he was right. "Bart's death will be ruled as an accident," she informed them, annoyed. She knew there was more to the case but with no proof she had nothing to go on. "But please be informed, if I find any link between you or Mr. Bass to Bart's death I will pursue it, so you are free to go – for now," she said, frustrated. All she could hope for was that a lead would come in the future where they could reopen the case and question them further, but somehow she didn't feel it was likely to happen.

"Blair, why don't you go wait with Chuck in the waiting room? I'll have the release papers signed and then we'll be free to go meet everyone at your mother's apartment," he told her, knowing that was the best course of action.

She nodded in response, knowing that Cyrus was right. She couldn't wait to reunite with her husband after all the interrogation and she was sure he felt the same.

Just as she situated herself in the waiting room with Chuck, both their phones went off with a blast, not from Gossip Girl but from the New York Spectator. She opened it up to see that it was on article revealing who Gossip Girl was.

Once she read it she couldn't believe her eyes. That Brooklynite has a lot of explaining to do. She had trusted him in the past, but now this was out. She knew her instincts about Dan had been right and there was no way she would allow her best friend to be with Dan Humphrey. She had to put a stop to their relationship.

_**XOXO**_

Chuck couldn't believe his eyes. He was reading the words that was posted by the New York Spectator but somehow he still was shocked by them. Dan Humphrey was Gossip Girl.

Never in a million years could he have imagined someone like Dan being able to pull off Gossip Girl. A part of him admired Dan but the other part of him was beyond livid.

Dan had posted rumors about him , his friends, and his wife. That was something he wasn't sure he could forgive. It was one thing to spread rumors about him but another to spread rumors about his sister Serena and his Blair.

Chuck always thought Serena deserved better, that she deserved someone like his best friend Nathaniel Archibald, but he knew that she was back together with Dan. He didn't understand what she saw in him and he now knew his instincts about Dan were right. All he had wanted was to get on the inside and he didn't care who he hurt in the process.

One thing was for sure - if he ever hurt Serena again he would kill Dan Humphrey himself. He didn't always get along with Serena, but she, Nate and Blair had always been there for him when no one else was.

He also realized that Gossip Girl had dated his wife and the fact that he was Gossip Girl while dating Blair made him angrier than before. It made him wonder if he was he just using her to get a story.

"I'm going to kill Dan Humphrey myself," Blair declared angrily.

"If you don't then I will," he told her. He knew exactly how Blair felt. Even though that had hurt him to see them together, at the time he thought Dan was the better man and only wanted to see her happy. Blair's happiness is what mattered most to him and that was what had given him the strength to not interfere. But the fact that Dan was Gossip Girl while dating her, made him furious. He knew he wasn't perfect by any means, but he knew she and his sister deserved better than to date a guy who only saw them as a means to make it into their world.

"Chuck, we need to find a way to end this union between Humphrey and Serena," she told him sternly. "Desperate measures must be taken before she becomes a June bride."

"Blair," he began as he tried to calm her. "I know you don't trust Humphrey - neither do I - but we have to let Serena make her own choices. Maybe he has a reason for being Gossip Girl," he suggested, wondering what exactly Dan's motives were.

A part of him was hoping he has a good reason for doing what he did and that it wasn't to hurt Serena. He hoped deep down that he was wrong about Dan and that really he was a good guy.

"I'll tell you why he's Gossip Girl. It's because he's always wanted in our world and he'll use me, Serena, Nate, you or whoever to make it happen," she said, hoping Chuck heard what she was saying.

"Why aren't you more freaked out about this?" she asked him as Chuck was being surprisingly calm.

"I guess I know I don't have any right to judge him," he pointed out. "I've made massive heartbreaking mistakes as well, Blair."

"Chuck, you are not that person anymore," she tried to assure him. "Dan has always been this person and I don't want Serena getting hurt."

"Neither do I Blair," he responded. "But we have to let Serena make her own choices. Maybe she knows and is fine with it?" he thought, knowing that it was a likely scenario.

She sighed in response, knowing that he was likely right. "Fine, but if he hurts her I will destroy him," she stated.

"I would expect nothing less," he smirks that signature smirk of his he loves so much. Her loyalty to her friends was one of the many reasons he loved her.

Just as they were reacting to the news of who Gossip Girl was, Cyrus entered the waiting room with their release papers. "Ready to go?" he asked as he hands over the papers.

"More the we'll ever be," both Chuck and Blair said in unison. They were glad this day was over and knew they had each other to spend the rest of their lives with. It took them a long time to get to where they were now but Chuck wouldn't have it any other way. As long as they had each other they were a force to be reckoned with.

Chuck smirked as he had a special surprise for Blair later - he would be taking her on her honeymoon tomorrow. The first thing they would do would be to head to her father's vineyard to celebrate with Harold and Roman and after that they would be heading to Paris for a couple weeks to celebrate in the city of love. Then they would be heading back to New York and starting their lives together as husband and wife.

He knew they would have to deal with the press and media eventually, as well as him reacquainting himself as CEO of Bass Industries, knowing he would have to gain the Board's trust, but for right now he just wanted to enjoy this time with Blair.


End file.
